The Truths That Tie
by TheLabyrinthQueen
Summary: Sarah had been placed in a mental hospital because of her adventures in the Labyrinth. Telling the truth will keep her there, as well as trying to lie. Cut off from her friends Underground, how will she tell them whats happened? Sarah wants to escape at any cost, will she get her chance?
1. White

The Truths that Tie.

Chapter 1.

"White."

Disclaimer:I do not own Labyrinth.

"Just tell them Sarah. If you do, you'll be able to leave here."

White washed wall's surrounded her. Bright lights shone down from a tall ceiling in this tiny square room. There were no windows in this room, there wasn't much of anything in this room. The hard metal stool she sat on, the long plain white table with metal legs, and three stiff metal chairs on the other side. One which was occupied by her case worker. He was an older man, maybe in his late 60's. He was thin, a bit shorter then Sarah herself. A well kept white beard and mustache lined his wrinkled face. He was a gentle soul, who honestly wanted to help her.

"Miss Williams, please-" he started again, but was quickly interrupted when the sound of the only door in or out of the room, opened. Two more people walked into the room. One a woman with blonde hair pulled back tightly in a bun that sat high on her head her low heels clacked loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls.. The other a middle aged man in a long white coat. The woman sat next to Mr. Homesly, Sarah's caseworker. The other doctor made his way over to her with a hand held machine and a hand full of wires and little white censers.

"Sarah Williams", the blonde started, "This is Doctor Shepard. He's been reviewing your case for sometime now. He is also one of the doctors you will need clearance from." Doctor Shepard gave her a fast smile and looked her over. Clad in a white long sleeved scrub top and matching white pants and shoes that all the admitted were required to wear.. The cloths were ill fitting and though loose, left little breathing room making her hot quickly.

"Sarah this is your final chance to obtain release from this facility before you become permanently admitted," The blond said with a finality that Sarah didn't doubt. "Now I'll ask you once more..."

The woman read statement after statement she had typed up on her papers. She would glance up at Sarah ever few lines, but never skipped a beat reading out loud. Mr. Homesly sat with his hands claps together tightly, staring directly at Sarah. It pained her to see the concern in the older man's eyes. Yet, there was nothing she could do. All the while Doctor Shepard stuck the annoying white censors to her temples, neck, hands and one directly over her heart. He stepped back only a step or two, leaving the wires snaking their way all over her. They all gathered into the small hand held gadget Doctor Shepard was holding. He pressed a few buttons on it and sarah heard a 'ping'.

Sarah closed her eyes, this had all started about a year ago. Toby was now a happy 5 year old boy, who adored his older sister. Sarah was starting collage in the fall, to study theater. She still spoke with her friends from the Labyrinth every few days, threw her mirror. She told Toby stories of her adventure threw the Underground, and he was always happy to hear the stories over and over.

One day Toby walked in right as Hoggle appeared in the mirror. Caught by surprise, he ran out of Sarah's room and straight to his mother. When Karen heard what her son had told her, she started keeping a closer watch on Sarah. She started hearing Sarah talk to someone when she was alone in her room, like anyone was there. Toby started running ramped with the stories Sarah had told him, which upset Karen greatly. When Sarah defended herself, saying Toby should be able to pretend all her wanted, Karen believed it had gotten out of hand. She convened Sarah's father to get her into therapy.

Sarah went, and went round and round with questions from a short woman with large glasses about all the things Karen had accused her of. When the therapist suggested to Karen to keep Toby distant from Sarah as much as possible until this 'spell' passed, Sarah got angry. Things only got worse from there. When Karen thought she still heard Sarah speaking into the Mirror like Toby told her the first time, Karen got rid of it while Sarah wasn't home. When Sarah returned to find it gone, she demanded it back at once, not knowing if there was any other way to speak to her friends again. Karen refused and Sarah shoved her during the heated argument. Karen hammed it up so well, Sarah was taken to a Mental Hospital, and Karen seemed more then happy to pay to keep her there.

It was agreed that once Sarah was cleared and stable, she would be released. But Karen had somehow got Toby to tell her all the stories Sarah had told him, which she in turn, told Sarah's doctors. She told them Sarah belief in the stories were unhealthy, that Sarah thought they were real.

Which of course they were, but how could Sarah convince anyone of that? It was impossible. Six months she had been locked up in this place and every time they ran some sort of brainwave lie detector test on her, she failed. She thought if she could keep her breathing and heartbeat calm, she could easily pass it.

She had failed it twice. This was her last chance before they permanently kept her. Near defeat was all she felt. She couldn't convince herself it wasn't real, it was. Her friends, the Labyrinth, the Goblin King...If she told the truth, she failed, if she lied, she'd fail. How on earth was she to prove her sanity when she visited a land were nothing is at it seems and anything was possible?

She took a deep breath in as the Doctor asked the same question for a third time,

"Do you believe the adventures and stories you've told about the Underground really happened to you Sarah?

Sarah opened her eyes, and answered simply,

"Yes."

So what did you think? Please R&R!


	2. The Last Words

_Trubie74: Thank you! Im very happy you like it so far!_

_Aurlia: Thank you as well! Its going to be quite a surprise!_

_Sarah Rose 29: Thanks =]. I have read a story or two as well with a similar idea, but they all were too far out for me. Hopefully this keeps your interest better!_

**The Truths that Tie.**

**Chapter II.**

**"The Last Words."**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Labyrinth.**

Sarah sat quietly on the thin mattress, her back slouched again a white washed cement wall. Her head hung down, letting a tangled mess of thick black hair topple over her shoulders and nearly down to her lap. Her legs were crossed and she kept her arms tucked loosely against her sides. Eight years she had been here. Eight long, lonely years. The sights and sounds of being outside were long lost to her. The smell of flowers, christmas cookies and everyday things that were often taken for granted, gone.

Her evaluations started spacing further apart. Her assessments became nothing much then a question or two she refused to answer, a few notes on some paper and that was that. Sarah blamed herself partly for the quality of her assessments the past while. After about a year of being permanently admitted, Sarah finally blew a gasket. After several days of not eating, she was reminded they had a strict policy about maintaining a healthy diet. When Sarah, still refused, it was stated that they would force feed her. When this was attempted, it was the last straw for Sarah. She thrashed and kicked and them as they attempted to resistant her. Screeches of anger were all she could mange before she felt the sharp pick of a needle in her upper arm. Very quickly, her movements became slow, and her eyes grew heavy. Her legs became useless and as she fell, everything went black.

Sarah awoke in the 'S.L.O.W'. S.L.O.W was the slang term she had heard bounced around from the aids and other patients. It stood for Solitary Lights Out Ward. It was were the troublemakers were sent to cool off, left in a tiny room restrained to a bed in darkness. Sarah learned quickly that yelling or not complying to eating, or anything else in the S.L.O.W resulted in being injected with some sort of drug that caused one of the worst feelings she ever felt. It made her so dizzy, she vomited several times. With being strapped down, her only option was to turn her head to the side, leaving the acid smelling liquid to leak its way down her face and into her hair until an Aid decided to come and clean her up. She froze, it was so cold. Shaking with no control to stop it. It made her just teeter on the edge of sleep, but not enough to actually let her be relieved. It made you feel as if you would never see the light again. That you would stay alone in this dark place, forever.

'...A place you put people, to forget about them...' she thought that time.

"Sarah Williams," a scruffy voice called. Sarah eyes flickered up for a moment, but she didn't move. The sound echoed slightly off the wall. With whatever 'medications' they kept her on, nothing sounded right anymore. Everything seemed off, or delayed, sometimes fuzzy. It felt like to took her a lot longer to process any information. Her vision was effected just as well, feeling like she couldn't focus on anything. As soon as she locked her eyes on her target, it jumped left or right. Her eyes would try to corner what she wanted to see, but sometimes, she just couldn't.

"Sarah Williams, you have a visitor," the Aid called out again. Another aid walked in behind him with a wheelchair in tow. Sarah was always moved around with a wheel chair. She wasn't even sure when the last time she walked was. She idly wondered if she could walk now if she wanted to, but the though soon passed. The aids placed her in a wheel chair and headed down the hall. The smell of antiseptics was stronger out here. Doors mirrored each other the entire length of the hall. Any doctors or Aid that were passed gave her the same smile. The smile you give when you pity someone, plastered on their faces day after day. Sarah hated those smiles.

They soon arrived at the door labeled "Visitors Lounge." A security guard nodded and open the door with a buzzer. Small metal tables were spaced around the room, as well metal chairs. Posters of nature scene were framed and hung around the room. Two guards stood at the door she just came threw, and two more were station just a few feet to the right, in front of another door. Suddenly a thought flashed threw her head.

'...You can only ask one of us...'

The dizzy spell hit her again, blurring her vision and causing a throb to start a the base of her neck and leading up behind her eyes. She gave herself a mental shrug and closed her eyes. Taking a few breaths in and out, she regain some stability just in time for the second door to swing open.

Sandy blond hair hung over sky blue eyes. There was lightly tanned skin with a few freckles scattered across his face. A plain blue t-shirt and dark washed blue jean with converse sneakers made up his attire. He crossed the room quickly and practically slid off the chair on the other side of the table Sarah was seated at. His put his upwards on the table, out towards Sarah, as if he meant for her to lay her hands in his.

"Sarah," Toby said. How had he gotten here? It had been years since she had seen him. But she could recognize his face anywhere, even his older face. She glanced at his upturned hand.

"Mom wouldn't let me come to see you Sarah, I tried nearly every day to get her to bring me here I swear," Toby rambled out quickly, almost desperately. "I couldn't come to see you alone. They have a rule about visitor under thirteen not being allowed to visit without an adult, but Im thirteen now and since I'm family, they let me in. I don't know how long they'll let me stay, I told Mom I had football tryouts. I road my bike over, Sarah I've missed you."

Sarah didn't say anything, just stared at Toby's open hand.

"Sis say something," Toby pleaded. His sister sat before him, but her appearance had changed. He hair was longer, much longer. It was tangled and looked like it hadn't been bushed in days. She looked thinner too, her cheeks were hollowed in and dark circles laid under her eyes. Her arms were covered in dark, tiny purple bruises. She was in a flimsy white outfit that she was practically swimming in. She looked terrible.

"Sis, what are they doing to you?" Toby's eyes narrowed slightly, but his eyebrows puled together in worry. What had happened to his sister? "Sarah you know i believe you right? I know your not..."He didn't want to say 'crazy'. He didn't believe that she had 'gone off the deep end' as his Mother often told him whenever he brought Sarah up. He knew his sister was not a liar, and that she shouldn't be here.

"Its all my fault your here," Toby lowered her voice. As soon as the words left his mouth, Sarah's hand finally clasp onto Toby's. It happened so fast that it took Toby by surprise. It also much have caught the the attention of the guards standing at the doors, because the all seemed to inch forward a bit, giving Toby a questioning look. He tried is best to return their looks with a slight smile letting them know everything was alright. The guards to be relax a bit again.

Toby looked back at his sister, who was staring at him dead in the eyes. Her brown orbs were wide, and she looked as if she were about to cry. She looked as if she were about to say something, tell him something important. Yet no words came out of her mouth. Her pale lips parted ever so slightly, but she didn't say a word. Toby could read her face though. He knew Sarah wanted him to know that this was not his fault. But Toby couldn't help but think so. He didn't remember much of what he first saw, just something about the mirror in her room. And of course, his Mother refused to talk about it.

"I'm going to get you out of here, somehow Sis," Toby mumbled. Suddenly, the visitor door swung open and Karen stood there. Toby jumped and Sarah retreated her hand to lap, peeking at Karen threw the vail of her messy hair.

"Toby!" She stormed in, giving the guards a shock. "What on earth are you doing here?! You know that this is the last place on earth you should be! Ever!"

She quickly came over and grabbed Toby's forearm, hauling him to his feet.

"Football try outs?" She hissed, "Mitchell called to tell you that you left your bike chain at school and he picked it up for you." Mitchell was Toby's best friend. The school they attended was close by so the always road their bikes to and from school. In Toby's haste to get to the hospital, he much of forgotten to put the chain in his backpack.

"Mom-"

"I don't want to hear it, not a word. Your in big trouble, very big trouble! You couldn't even come up with an excuse to get you out of this if you tried. And I will be making sure you won't be allowed back in this facility again!"

She glanced Sarah over once, with little to no emotion at all. Then Toby was being dragged away from here. The guards open the door for Karen. Toby managed to turn and say one last thing.

"Sarah, I will get you out of here, I promise!"

Then the door was shut and Toby was gone. Sarah was wheeled back down the white halls. But instead of being sent back to her room, she was taken to the food hall, where she would once again pick at her food. She was sure that was the last time she wold ever see Toby again.

Toby didn't speak a single word to Karen the entire way home. He was so angry, at everyone. How could his parents allow Sarah to be locked away in that terrible place! She looked terrible, awful. It wasn't fair at all. He had promised her that he would get her out of there, but he wasn't sure how. They pulled up in front of his two story White House and got out of the car, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.

His Mother was calling out to him but Toby didn't want to listen, he didn't want to hear anything that she said to him. They kept Toby from his sister all this time.

"Toby!" Karen shouted up the stairs, " As soon as your Father gets home tonight we are going to discuses this! want you in your room until her gets here."

Toby shut his door with a thundering crack. As he waited for his father to come home, he pondered. He thought of any way he could help Sarah, anyway at all. He picked up a stuffed bear his sister had given him long ago. Lancelot, had a cozy spot on one of his shelves in his room. He looked the old bear over once and suddenly and idea stuck him. A crazy, insane idea, but Toby was going to try to anyways.

That night his Mother and Father both sat him down and tried to make him understand. Yet it was more of Karen talking, and his Father agreeing quietly. Toby kept his cool, and apologized for doing what he did. When he Father asked him why he went, he told them he just wanted to make sure she was alright and he was curious about the place. When everything was settled down and Toby agreed to being grounded for two weeks, Karen went downstairs to make dinner. They ate and talked like normal, like nothing had happened. After, Toby showered, and told them goodnight. He laid in his room well into the night, and when the was sure his parents were asleep, he was on the move.

He tip toed out of his room, down the hall and slowly opened the door to Sarah's old room. Most of her things were shoved to one side. The bed had been stripped of its sheets and blankets. Several boxes of things like christmas decorations and other junk sat in a corner of the room. Sarah's mirror still remained where it alway had, now with a white sheet covered in a fine layer of dust atop it. Toby slowly pulled the sheet, and it slithered down and off the mirror like a snake. He was pretty sure he remembered the words, or at least something close to them. He was sure these were words he had heard his sister say a hundred times over.

"Hoggle, I need you."


	3. The Great Escape

**The Truths That Tie.**

**Chapter III.**

**The Great Escape.**

Sarah heard the guards doing their nightly rounds. Checking that each person was in the correct room. Some rooms had two or three patients to a room. Sarah was not one of them, for whatever reason she had been left a tiny room to herself which was just as well. Even with the lights out, there was a bright stream of light coming threw the rectangular window in her door. Sarah laid on her side facing the room, she figured it was just turning two in the morning or so. The guards did thier checks every two hours at night. Her door clicked open, and the rectangle of light grew larger. Instead of the large shadow of one of the guards, a much shorter shadow appeared.

"Sarah...are ya in here?" a rough voice asked. Sarah shifted her eyes to the sound, but didn't move otherwise. A small man with a large head and wrinkles stood in the doorway. He had on brown dirty pants and a poets shirt with dingy vest on. A few small bags and trinkets hung off his waste. A tiny hat and torn shoes completed his outer wear. She pulled her eyebrows together ever so slightly. At the sight of the little man, Sarah instantly felt a familiar throb begin at the base of her neck all the way up to behind her eyes.

"Sarah let's go!" Another body appeared in the door way, Toby. He was wearing the same cloths as this afternoon. His eyes were wide with what looked like a fear, and maybe a bit of excitement.

After Sarah did little more than start to lift her head, Toby rushed over and hauled Sarah to her feet. He gave her no time to adjust her feet before yanking her forward. What happened next was only a few minnutes, but to Sarah, it felt so much longer.

Sarah's feet took on her weight, something they had not been used to do in years much other then for just a moment. As Toby pulled her across the tiny room, past the little man, and out into the hall, it became apparent how weak her legs had gotten. The first step caught Sarah off guard, and she nearly fell. As her second step was quick to follow, she wasn't sure she would be able to walk at all. She stumbled and her weight fell on Toby, who just held onto her tighter and kept running foward. The bright lights from the florescent bulbs abover her head blinded her for just a moment. And as the black spots started to fade, all the noise finaly made their way to her ears.

Doors were being slammed, metal carts colliding into anything in their path, a siren of some sort was whining loudly as well as spaced out alarm lights flashing down the lengths of the halls. An Aid appeared in her view, and as soon as she saw him, he fell to the ground. A long haired grey and white dog had grabbed the man by the ankle and pulled him to the ground. He barked in victory as he thrashed his head a few times. The halls were littered with papers, medical supplies and other random items. Chaos was everywhere, all the while little flashes of tiny somethings passed threw Sarah's vision.

A sudden sharp turn snapped Sarah's head forward. Wide open was a door that led to a small room, with another door open as well. Once past the doors, Sarah saw what she assumed to be a front desk. She thought she heard sets of footsteps behind here, but she was groggy and wasn't sure if it was the echoes of her and Toby's own fumbling steps. Before she could process anything else, another set of doors were passed and Sarah was hit with censory overload.

Freezing air slammed into her and swam into her lungs. It blew into her eyes and ears, swirled around her legs and feet. It smelt cool and fresh, she had forgotten this smell long ago. And snow, snow was everywhere. It covered the grounds and continued to do so as it fell from the sky in a silent downfall. It brushed her cheeks, landed in her hair. Even at night, with only the parking lot lights illuminating it all, the snow seemed to bright. Bright beautiful white snow, not the ugly haunting white that was slathered everywhere in the building. This was a different kind of white, a white that instantly brought a tiny bit of peace to herself. Tree's were heavy with the white powder, and Sarah honestly thought she could stare at this sight forever. But fate had other plans.

"Sarah! Come on!" Toby interrupted her thoughts. "We have to hurry!"

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth did Sarah hear a noise she did remember. Numerous sirens from police cars with flashing lights were well on their way. A metal gate was a few dozen yards ahead and Toby led them that way. With a loud buzz, it opened. Toby kept them going forward as Sarah's feet felt like they barley were touching the frozen ground. Instead of staying on the sidewalk, they headed over towards a small wooded area.

"My Lady!" A voice rang out. Sarah didnt have time to find it's owner before Toby stopped abruptly.

"Sis, I can't drag you anymore, get on my back, we can move faster that way," Toby huffed. He had already turned moving one of Sarah's arms over his shoulder. He knelt down slightly, grabbing Sarah behind her knee's and quickly hauled his sister onto his back. She reflexively wrapped her other arm around Toby's neck. Toby ran on the best he could deeper into the woods. There was no path to follow, just more shadows whizzing by them, or at least Sarah thought there were.

The sirens roared threw the air and Sarah thought she saw the flash of red and blue lights growing brighter. Suddenly Toby slowed as they approached what looked to be a rock wall. All sizes of rocks laid scattered among the ground. Something, larger then a bear grunted and shifted one of the other larger boulders. It reveled nothing but a black hole. Then the lights, sounds and smells were gone. She couldnt have stopped Toby if she tried, as he plunged them both straight into the darkness.

"Is she well?"

"Should we try to feed her?"

"Not while she's sleepin' you numbskull!"

"When Sarah wake up?"

"It's been nearly a whole day..."

A flood of voices swirled around in Sarah's head. She recognized the last voice as her brother. Her head still throbbed, and she lifted her hand slightly to touch her head.

"Sis! You awake?"Toby's voice called softly. Sarah opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was a ceiling, shorter then a normal room. It appeared to be made of shabby wood, likewise with the walls. A tiny bed, a table with a stool, a wood burning stove with glowing embers, and a window was all the little house was.

"My Lady! You have awoken!" a small fix like creature appeared before her, bowing. Sarah stared at him, her eyes a bit unfocused. Trying to get past her headache, she knew this fox, somehow. As hard as she tried, to just couldn't quiet get his name. Yet she did know enough as to not be afraid of him, as someone else might.

The small wrinkled man was there too. Sarah looked him over again.

_"...me? I wouldn't go either..."_

Sarah looked back at Toby with a bit of uncertainty. He exchanged looks with the fox and tiny man, then back to Sarah.

"Sarah, its Sir Didymiss and Hoggle, your friends," Toby explained, like she should already know that.

"Luuuuudo!" a deep whine rang from somewhere outside the house.

"And Ludo, too," Toby smiled and nodded his head to the window where the creatures giant head took over the window.

Suddenly, the wooden door flew open, banging against the wall behind it. A howling wind brought in thick, fluffy swirling snow flakes. Hoggle, Toby and Sir Didymus stood, blocking Sarah. Hoggle quickly pulled the blankets up over her head before turning back to the door. The figure bowed its head to accommodate for the low doorway. A dark, velvety cape bellowed around him. Blond hair whipped over his mismatched eyes. Finally he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling down at the bunch. The dusty cottage become even smaller and the flames from the stove flickered rapidly under the assault of the winter winds blowing inside.

"Please tell me I am not seeing, what I think I am seeing," The Goblin Kings' voice dripped with venom.

"Your Majesty, I...er, ya' see-" Hoggle stammered out, but the King raised his hand, silencing him.

"I have spent the past bit of my time Aboveground cleaning up the mess you and your rag tag team of ingrates have created. You invaded a medical facilty! It has caused an uproar! Do you know how many humans saw you?! How many minds I've been tampering with to erase the memories of all this?!" The Goblin King fumed, running a leather gloved hand over his face.

"Sire-" the Fox started, but like Hoggle, was stopped short.

"And your reasoning behind all this? I'm beyond ecstatic to hear this. Never in a thousand years did I ever think you all would do something this foolish! Even more so with you," Thier King shot a glance at Sir Didymus, who dipped his head ever so slightly. "And you..."

The Goblin King pointed to Toby.

"...Will be added to the list of memories that will be erased. Bringing a human to the Underground, really what were you all thinking? Yet another mess I must take care of thanks to this crazed idea," The King shook his head slightly. Toby suddenly stepped forward.

"Your not messing with my mind in anyway. I know who you are, and I'm not afraid of you!" Toby glared up at the man. "And they had to bring me here! They were only helping. They did what I asked them to do."

The Goblin Kings' eyebrows shot up in surprise. Never had he been addressed in such a way, even more so by a human. He looked him over. The boy looked to be in his early teens. Blue eyes and blonde hair, an average looking mortal. Then he looked closer, he knew this boy, of that he was certain. Yet from where? He narrowed his eyes in on the boy.

"What's you name?" The King asked carefully.

A bit of Toby's courage deserted him then. Should he tell him his name? Would he know if he was lying or not? He didn't have any longer to question. He saw something register in the Goblin Kings eyes, and a smirk spread across his face.

"My, my your all grown up this time around, " The King paced left, then right. "Though I am curious as to why you have returned here young Toby." He also wondered about Sarah, he had not seen her since the night she returned home. He had decided against visiting her again, and she had never called anyways.

Toby wasn't sure if he could trust the King or not, sadly his options were limited.

"I had to," Toby stated as he followed the King with his eyes.

"Oh you did?" The King nearly seemed to mock him. "Well maybe this time you'll be staying indefinitely? We never have any human return to the Underground, ever."

"Well, I don't know think I'll be here long. And you know what they say, there's a first time for everything,"Toby snapped back, but a bit quieter. The Goblin King looked almost pleased, or surprised, Toby couldn't really tell.

"Still I ask, how did you get here?" The Goblin King stood but a foot from Toby.

"Hoggle," Toby simply said. "Everyone was only doing what I asked them to do, like I said." After a thought Toby added, "Threw the mirror."

"A mirror?" The King asked. There was only one passageway from Above that was a mirror. Sarah's room, and it was supposed to be closed.

"Well, that's how I asked for their help," Toby told him. "We came here threw a pathway in the woods by-" Toby stopped, and his eyes involuntarily flashed over to were Sarah was laying under the blankets. The Goblin King didnt miss it either.

"Well if your not intending to stay long, please tell me your reasons for visiting. You've told me how and who, but why, Im very interested to know," the King glued another cheshire smile to his face.

"I..." Toby's thoughts scrambled. He wasn't sure what to say. His feelings on the Goblin King were mixed. Whenever Sarah told him stories of this place, she never really placed him as the Hero, but not the Villain either. She was reserved when he was placed in the magical stories that Toby knew were true. Maybe thats why all this hadn't shocked him as it would someone else. He already believed his sister all along, even when others said it was impossible. So when Hoggle appeared in the mirror, he met the little fox knight and the gentle rock calling giant, rescued his sister and ran into a hidden pathway that led to the Underground where he was face to face with the Goblin King himself, nothing seemed impossible.

"Well?"

Toby wrung his hands. Sarah wasn't in good shape, he could see that. She had been sleeping for an entire day, and the shape he saw in her at the hospital wasn't promising. He wasn't sure of how much help Hoggle and the others could be, and he had a choice to make.

"You have to swear," Toby said to to the Goblin King, his tone of voice far beyond his years.

"Swear?" the King questioned. "Swear what, young Toby?"

"Swear you'll help, that you won't hurt her," Toby straightened his back, again glancing back without meaning to. Suddenly he was pushed aside lightly, and he found himself not fighting the man. The Goblin King knelt down and looked at the pile of dusty old blankets. A moment later, he carefully grabbed the top blanket and pulled it back.

"...Sarah...?"

The word left his mouth in little more then a whisper. A thin girl laid on her side in a dirty, over sized shirt and pants that were supposed to be white. Her ebony hair was long, and unkept. It seems to tangle itself over and over untill it fell over her shoulders and down her back. She had some dirt smudged on her face, probably from the floor. Her lips where full, but pale. Dark purple circles laid under her eyes, and her entire body seemed hallow. He wondered what had happened to his precious champion. She had grown up, he could tell that. She was a woman now, not a young girl. Her beauty still showed threw the terribly kept body. She appeared to be sleeping, but her face was pulled into a scowl. He quickly scooped her up in his arms, and turned around to face Toby and his subjects.

"You have my word," He said and in a flash, they were all teleported to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth.

_Hope you all enjoyed! Please reveiw!_


	4. Searching for a Beta!

Greeting my lovelies!

I am currently on the hunt for a new Beta, my old Beta had to leave FF, so I need a new one! I have been threw the Beta search and PMed a few people, but I would like to make it known here I am searching. Im kind of picky about my Beta's so if YOU would like to Beta for me here's the down low:

-I am looking for someone to fix all the grammatical errors, not a co-writter. I've tried it before and it didn't work well.

-I am the typo Queen. Fair warning.

-I'd like you to have Beta'ed before, but its not required.

-I don't mind your input at all. I have a decent little plot set up for this whole story, but if you feel somethings aren't matching up and it completely obvious, please tell me! Or if you have some idea's that you think may throw a nice twist into everything, let me here 'em!

-I'm not looking for constructive critiques, although helpful sometimes, not what I'm after here.

-I don't have set days that I send the material over, I work around 82 hours a week and have a baby, so writing normally is done on breaks or while I should be sleeping.

-I don't mind if you re-arrange my sentences, but make sure to let me know where, incase I had it that way for a reason.

-I love small talk! I am very busy but I love chatting, I check my e-mail faster then here, but I still get it all the same. I normally end up good friends with my Beta =]

-I'd like to not wait much longer then a few days tops for the edits to be completed. I try not to do massive chapters to make it easier.

-You MUST BE OK WITH BETAING A M RATED STORY. If your easily offended or uncomfortable with adult themes and such (I hoping not if your reading this! ;0) Then being a Beta for this story may not b a good idea.

If you feel you meet these requirements and would like to apply, just send me a little Pm letting me know you'd like the job. In the event more then one person apply's, Well, we'll get to that when we get there! Get your entries in fast! Just fill this out.

Name:

How many stories you are currently Betaing:

Your Beta strengths:

Your Beta weaknesses:

Tell me a little about yourself:

Easy as that. I look forward to hearing from you.

-LQ.


End file.
